I think I love you
by Jojo13sfiga
Summary: bad title I know, sorry. Carlisle is taken by surprise when he meets his new intern...and he has a lot of questions for her.
1. first day

_**This is my first story ever! I'm excited! Ok so not a lot of twilight in this first chapter... but I promise the next one is better ( am I doing this right? ) please twilighters don't freak out for this new character! I am sure you will lover her!**_

_Kathleen_

She walked into the hospital with her head held high, she instantly knew that all eyes were on her, but they weren't hateful this time but wondering, she looked amazing and she knew it she looked over to the nurses station and smiled, walked over and cleared her throat to attract the woman's attention " hi I am Kathleen black, I'm supposed to start working here today? Can you help me?" the woman behind the desk looked her over and smiled

"New intern?" she asked

"Yup"

"Well Dr. Waters is in charge of interns, so you should go talk to him he's probably in the attending's lounge, its on the second floor."

"Ah! Thank you!" Kathleen smiled and walked to the elevators, when she got to the second floor she found a group of people standing in front of a door, looking uncertain. She smiled at them " excuse me, do any of you know where the attending's lounge is?"

They all turned to look at her and a short blonde guy spoke first "are you an intern?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, we're new interns too and we think this is the attending's lounge" he pointed to the door they were standing in front of " well why don't you knock then?" she looked at them questioningly "why don't you knock?" another girl snapped "sure" Kathleen smiled, pushed a lock of curly red hair back and went to the door, she knocked twice and waited for a response, a deep voice answered "come on in" she opened the door and looked into the room there were two black leather sofas where two attending's where sitting. She smiled brightly and said ' hi! We're the new interns we were looking for Dr. Waters, the nurse told us he might be in the attending's lounge?"

One of the men, a black-haired middle aged man, looked at her and laughed, he turned towards his companion and said " ha, this is a new one, in all my years I have never seen an intern knock on the door of the attending's lounge on her first day!" then he turned back to Kathleen and got up," I am Dr. waters young woman, and what might your name be?"

She held out her hand "I am Kathleen Black, I am a surgical intern as you must have guessed"

'Well, well" Dr. waters commented shaking her hand

"You can find scrubs in the interns locker room just find a pair that fits you, but first let's hear the names of these other cowards here that were mulling around the door for at least half an hour and where to scared to knock on it!" the interns, that in the meantime had crowded in the room behind Kathleen, blushed as they were each asked their names in turn, the girl who had snapped a few minutes earlier was Sarah Roberts then the blonde man whose name was Jack O'Neil then another man with shoulder length brown hair was Brandon Summers and last a guy with a freakishly big nose and black lanky hair was Mick Turner.

When all the interns had finished introducing themselves Dr. Waters told them to find a locker and change into scrubs.

A few minutes later she had changed into her blue scrubs and white tennis shoes, her locker open behind her, she looked around all the other interns had also finished changing and it looked like they were waiting for her to take the lead. Again. Kathleen was already starting to hate the other interns, but who knew? Don't judge a book by its cover right? Maybe she would start to like them...maybe.

Kathleen sighed shut her locker and tied her long hair into a dangerously high ponytail, she walked out of the room and heard her fellow interns following, she stepped into the attending's lounge where Dr. Waters was drinking a cup of coffee, alone this time. She cleared her throat and smiled, the doctor looked up from hi steaming cup and the magazine on his lap and nodded " right then, you're all set and ready to go?" without waiting for an answer he pushed on "alright these are your pagers on each of them you have every doctors number and when you get paged you must run, not walk, run! Understand?" he handed them a phone like object "every week you will follow and help a different attending with a different specialty. Most of this year has already been planned out but in the last few months I suppose you can switch around, unofficially, with your fellow interns for the specialty that you are most interested in" he looked around to see if everyone had understood his words, seemingly satisfied he pulled out a sheet and looked over the names "alright Dr. Roberts you are with me today for your information I am a general surgeon. Dr. O'Neil you are with Dr. Simons, ortho, he is probably in the E.R, but you can ask the nurses if he isn't" O'Neil left quickly without looking back.

"Summers you are with Dr. Stevens, neuro, she is in her office, ask the nurses" he waved Summers off and he left in a hurry.

"Turner you are with Dr. Flowers, plastics, he is always in his office, again ask the nurses...and Dr. Black you are with Dr. Cullen today! Treat him well he is our star! He is a world-class cardio surgeon. You are very lucky this week! But he isn't here yet so you might want to catch up on his patients, I'm sure the nurse would be more than happy to give you his patient charts!"

Kathleen smiled, nodded and hurried off.

_**Soooooo... Did you love her? Please review! I promise I will review more stories if you review mine... (Puppy dog eyes.)**_


	2. You DO bite

_Carlisle _

"Hey Carlisle! How are you feeling today?" he turned to see Dr. Simons and a young short blonde man trailing after him with a chart in each hand.

"Hey! I am great!"

"Ah, so you forgot today is intern day?" Dr. Simons remarked in an exaggerated stage whisper

"Oh no! Why did you remind me? I was so happy in my ignorance…"the doctor answered chuckling lightly

"By the way have you seen my intern? I still haven't met him."

Dr. Simons smirked

"Well then you are in for a treat… first your intern isn't a "he" but a "she", second apparently she is quite a courageous new intern, she knocked on the door! Can you believe that? Well anyway moving on, I saw her running up and down the hospital looking for something and no offense, but I think she might actually be hotter than your wife, if that is even possible…."Carlisle smiled but he couldn't help wondering a this last remark from his friend, it was obvious why no human woman could be "hotter", as he put it, than his wife, so was this girl not human? Or maybe she was…no he shook his head he was seeing supernatural things everywhere, it was crazy…Simons probably hadn't seen the girl properly, he was reading way to much into this…

His thoughts were interrupted by a tinkling voice behind him

"Dr. Cullen! Dr. Cullen!"  
He turned around and he was shocked, for the first time in his long life he had actually been shocked, the girl wasn't only beautiful, which she was much more than his wife or his " adopted daughters", she was also different, she wasn't human he knew that at first sight, but she wasn't a vampire either, he could hear her heartbeat, it was slower than normal and she didn't even smell of blood or flesh, she smelled more like moss and freshly turned earth… in the fraction of a second it took him to develop these thoughts she had stopped dead in her tracks and she was staring at him like she knew… but she couldn't possibly know…

Two fractions of a second later she had started smiling again and she was now walking to him with two of his patient charts

" Hi Dr. Cullen! I am your intern, sorry I was late but I was looking all over for this chart, then a nurse told me that the patient had been sent to another floor because he wasn't surgical anymore, but I looked at his chart and his …"

"Wait, wait" now he was getting mad, who did she think she was?

"You've been an intern what 20 minutes? And you already expect to have opinions? You…" he was cut off by her

"But sir! Look! His values are really high! This could indicate that he is rejecting his new valve!" she showed him the patient's chart and he frowned, she was right, but he couldn't give in to his intern on the first day! But this could mean a man's life…

"Alright let's go see this Mr. Mark Freeman"

"Yes, sir!"

He started walking and heard her following him closely.

"You still haven't told me your name Dr. …"

He turned his head slightly to see her reaction; she smiled widely and answered "Black, Kathleen Black"

"Is that your real name?" his question hadn't been any more than a whisper and no normal human could have heard it but he saw surprise and anger in her eyes and also strangely… fear what was she scared of? She had definitely heard his question, but she was pretending that she hadn't. Why? She was obviously not human, now he was sure. But maybe she did not know he wasn't human either? And if she wasn't human or vampire… what was she?

She intrigued him and he decide that he would get the answers to his questions, whatever the he thought this they arrived in front of the patient's room.

Half an hour later Carlisle was scrubbing in for an emergency valve replacement on Mr. Freeman when the intern came into the scrub room smiling

" I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions on the surgery Dr.?"

"Why don't you just scrub in and assist me?"

"Really?"

"Sure…"

"Oh! Wow sure thanks!"

He wasn't sure what was wrong with him… asking an intern of her first day to scrub in? That was crazy! But he couldn't help himself she was so beautiful and her smile so infectious…he sighed, this was going to be a long week.

A few hours later he stepped out of the O.R and relaxed, the man was going to be fine and his intern had proved to be better than he expected.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and he spent it trying to figure out his intern with no luck.

Later that day he was going home at a leisurely pace in his expensive car when he saw the object of his curiosity walking with a curved back on the pavement, for a second he was tempted to drive on but this could be the perfect moment to get his answers.

He stopped his car near the pavement and lowered the tinted windows "hey!" he called "you need a ride?"

She looked over and straightened her back "oh! Dr. Cullen! Hi, no thank you I am alright"

"C'mon where do you live?"

She heisted before answering

"Near pacific mall"

That was the poor part of the not-so-rich town, the doctor frowned he had not been expecting her to be poor, he hadn't really thought of that though.

"Oh! Its right on my way" that was a lie but he was really curious now

"Ehmm" she hesitated again

" You know I don't bite…"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say because she stared at him in open shock for a few seconds and then started laughing so hard she had to keep her hands on the car to keep from falling

"I'm sorry" she managed to say between giggles to her astonished spectator " I just… its kind of you to offer" she said sobering a little "but I don't bite?" she started giggling again then shook her head and stopped laughing, as she got into the car he heard her say "we both know you do bite Doctor…"


End file.
